1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to image sensors having a vertical transfer gate transistor and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor includes a semiconductor device for transforming optical image signals into electric signals. The image sensors are generally classified into a charge coupled device (CCD) type and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type. The CMOS type image sensor usually includes a plurality of pixels that are arranged in two dimensions, and each of the pixels includes a photodiode. Recently, the size of the pixel is gradually decreased as the integration degree of the semiconductor devices increases, and thus the size of the photodiode is also reduced in the pixel.